Secrets Not Lies
by BluePhoenixWitchette
Summary: As Ethan and Benny spend the weekend alone will playing video games turn into hugging into each other's arms?


**A short and sweet oneshot I created :D**

**hope you like it!**

Secrets Not Lies

_Trust me when I say we didn't mean to become best friends, or fall in love, or touch, or kiss, or anything else that followed...it just happened. _

It was the greatest day Ethan had ever spent with his best friend Benny, Ethan's parents were gone for the weekend and Jane was having a sleepover with her friend, Ethan and Benny spent the entire day playing games, eating junk food, goofing off, and obviously quizzing each other on basically everything they could think of. It was about 9:00 pm when Benny and Ethan finally realized their Saturday had been obliterated by doing absolutely no homework or chores, _this is a going to be a difficult Sunday _Ethan thought to himself. Benny was now staring blankly at their ended game of Halo Reach, the silent hum of the Xbox seemed to make the awkward silence between the two boys louder in a way. Ethan on the other hand was sitting opposite side of the couch, looking down at the floor, clearly avoiding his friends eyes. Both boys continued to stay like this for a few passing minutes.

"Erm...Benny, I-I'm sorry I kissed you." Ethan finally muttered shifting uncomfortably on the couch. Yes that is what had happened, it was like any game they play together, winning successfully but instead of Ethan congratulating Benny with a simple high five or hug...Ethan's feelings overwhelmed him and he kissed Benny instead. At first Benny had been obviously surprised by this, but began to kiss Ethan back, until Ethan pulled away realizing his mistake, paralysing Benny in feelings that he had hidden from his best friend since the 7th grade by pretending to flirt with girls. But Ethan didn't feel Benny kissing back, so he quickly retreated understanding his shocking mistake, and under panic both boys were enduring they spent those passing minutes trying to so desperately to convince themselves nothing had happened...Ethan obviously couldn't take it any further.

"Why are you sorry?" Benny questioned, suddenly realizing what he had actually said Benny bit down on his tongue. "What do you mean, you clearly didn't want to kiss me back-and I'm sorry it was all an accident. We can pretend like it never happened." Ethan reassured Benny hoping for a forgiving response. "E, I kissed you back. I thought maybe you realized I was ugly or something." Ethan turned to his friend startled by his answer, completely opposite of what Ethan had expected. "You-you did?," Benny nodded turning to face Ethan. "Well you're not ugly. Not at all. To tell you the truth I think you're the most amazing person I've ever met, funny, charming, and goofy, your love for the same stuff that I like just makes to the biggest perk of all, besides you being obviously beautiful." Ethan smiled to himself, Ethan had spent nearly a year finishing that sentence to describe how he felt for his best friend, Ethan had learned to be entirely unashamed of it. "Ethan, you're the reason I get up in the morning to see you. And you surprise me everyday...that's literally exactly how I would explain you except I wouldn't give you the same key traits, like...shy, cute, and the most courageous, loyal person I will ever meet," Benny choked, holding in the tears that risked escaping his eyes and continued. "and it's because of you that I fell in love with you in the 7th grade...and have been hiding my feelings for you ever since. I'm sorry E." Benny looked at his friend, his blank face had been wiped clean from his expression, instead lied the expression of someone who loved another and would do anything to stay by their side and keep them alive, whether it was virtual or actual reality. Ethan could no longer hold back the tears that ran down his face, and this had Benny breaking his choke hold on his own, the two embraced each other, never wanting to ever lead the other's side. This was their world...their secret...but they refused to lie to one another about that secret expect to the people they loved. Until they decided of course.

**Hope you liked it**

**I tried to add both romance and comedy.**

**xxx**


End file.
